


Зимняя Омега

by Jasherk



Series: Яша Зимний Солдат [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Течка, вязка
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: Точка зрения самого Яши на происходящие события. Последние мгновения его первой течки со Стивом.Примечание: Интерлюдии историй про "Зимнего не Баки" , "Сироту казанскую" и "Кричи" , "Промысел божий".Спасибо за замечательный арт LuniveriЕе инстаграмм https://www.instagram.com/luniveri/ (Она принимает заказы ;-) )





	1. Когда всё значит всё

  


\- “Все”, - думает Яша, внимательно прислушиваясь к своему телу. Может быть, ну может быть, хоть еще немножко, хотя бы еще несколько часов. Но внутренние часы его организма беспощадны: все значит все.

Яша крепче обнимает подушку, в которую зарылся лицом, осторожно сжимается на узле Стива. Он не хочет отпускать, не хочет отпускать его, не хочет, чтобы этот такой редкий в его жизни праздник заканчивался, не хочет, чтобы Стив мрачнел и отталкивал его, не хочет в камеру, не хочет обратно в Рафт. У Яши столько желаний. Он мечтатель.

Стив Роджерс очень хороший. Он был добр к Яше: забрал для вязки в свой дом, пустил в свою постель, поил и кормил, как если бы и правда был его парой. Ни разу не поднял на Яшу руку, даже когда тот терялся, не понимал, чего от него хотят, что говорить и что делать. Яша угадал: в память ли о своем погибшем омеге, или из жалости, но Стив Роджерс не был жесток с ним. Яша давно устал быть гордым. Он был согласен на жалость.Так что это была, пожалуй, лучшая течка в его жизни. 

Но она кончилась. Пора было смириться с этим и честно признаться Стиву раньше, чем ослабевший запах и меньшее количество смазки выдадут его ложь.

Потому что только трусливые ленивые омеги притворяются, что все еще в течке, не заботясь о комфорте и удобстве своего альфы. Он точно знал это. Он и был трусливой ленивой омегой.

Он не хотел в Рафт. 

Но Стив был честен с ним и заслуживал честности в ответ.

\- Я - все, - собравшись с духом, произнес Яша и непроизвольно сжался.

\- Что? - спросил позади него Стив, который, похоже, задремал, вероятно, немного утомившись в последний раз.

\- Моя течка, - слова скреблись в горле у Яши, как битое стекло. - Все. Закончилась.

\- О, - тихо ответил Стив и спросил: - Хочешь, чтобы я… - он не договорил и попытался отодвинуться и вытащить еще не сжавшийся узел.

\- Нет, нет! - запаниковал Яша, отчаянно стискивая его внутри. Его уже рвали так. Рвали так сильно, что он ходить не мог, а Роджерс был заметно крупнее большинства в этом плане. 

\- Тише, тише. Я не буду. Прости, - попытался успокоить его Стив, сжимая стальное плечо. - Мне показалось, ты… - Стив оборвал себя. Молча погладил по руке.

\- Мне теперь… куда? - тихо спросил Яша. Стив же не запрещал ему спрашивать, а сам он предочел бы заранее знать, что ждет его дальше. - Где мне теперь спать?

Стив явно огорченно выдохнул ему в загривок. 

\- Яша, в этой квартире в общем как бы есть гостевая комната, - неохотно проговорил он. Почти виновато. - Но у меня не особо бывали гости. Так что я даже не делал там ремонт. Там даже кровати нет, честно говоря.

“Рафт. Рафт. Рафт…” - барабанным боем застучала кровь у него в мозгу. И Роджерс ведь был лучше этих ничтожных отговорок, был лучше. Ведь был?

\- Я могу спать на полу, - стараясь не умолять, сказал он.

Роджерс снова вздохнул. И Яше стало душно, от страха, злости и чего-то горького, будто его опять обманули, а он почти поверил.

\- А ты совсем не хочешь спать здесь дальше… со мной? - мягко спросил он. - Обещаю не приставать к тебе, если…

\- Я ХОЧУ! - излишне резко, наверно, ответил Яша. - Спать здесь. И спать с тобой. Я хочу. Я согласен.

Ебаться с тобой, как только захочешь. Чтобы было, что вспомнить, когда ты устанешь от меня и отдашь обратно.

\- Спасибо, Яша, - Стив крепко обнял его сзади, потерся носом о затылок. - Спасибо, что доверяешь.

Яша усмехнулся в подушку и расслабился, позволяя члену Стива выскользнуть из него. Он хотел бы доверять. Но он разучился верить.

Продолжение следует


	2. Что делают омеги?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ведь если в нем не нуждались, как в бойце и убийце, то что еще он умел делать? Какое применение мог найти для него Роджерс. Что делают омеги, которые сидят дома на полном иждивении своей альфы? Он плохо представлял.

За всю свою такую долгую (даже без учета времени, проведенного в криосне) и такую однообразную жизнь Яша благополучно растерял большую часть иллюзий и крепко усвоил, что ориентироваться надо на конкретные и однозначные вещи, не подыскивая им громких названий. ГИДРА кормила, одевала его и заботилась о его нуждах, за это он выполнял ее приказы и был послушен, даже когда совсем не хотелось. Теперь Капитан Америка Стив Роджерс кормил его, одевал и в целом заботился. Солдат понимал, что теперь следовало быть послушным ему и выполнять его приказы. Вот только Роджерс ничего не приказывал.

Никогда в жизни положение Яши не было настолько шатким, расплывчатым и неопределенным, как в первые дни после его вязки со Стивом.

Нет, не подумайте, Яша был рад и благодарен уже только за то, что Стив не отдал его обратно сразу же. Он был согласен притворятся парой Стива на тех условиях, на каких тот захочет. Только Стив не спешил озвучить новые правила для Солдата, и тот ощущал себя повисшим без верха и низа, без глубины и направления в пустоте.

Это было неприятно. Это пугало и злило. Заставляло ошибаться снова и снова, путало.

По счастью хоть одно было ему четко и предельно ясно: в паре партнеры спят друг с другом.

И Стив Роджерс, потерявший своего омегу так безнадежно далеко в прошлом, хотел похожего на него омегу. Хотел сильно. Это было естественно. Это было хорошо. Это было понятно.

Ведь если в нем не нуждались, как в бойце и убийце, то что еще он умел делать? Какое применение мог найти для него Роджерс. Что делают омеги, которые сидят дома на полном иждивении своей альфы? Он плохо представлял.

Готовят еду?

Яша был не из слабаков. Он честно попытался. В кухне Роджерса было сырье - сырые продукты, ингредиенты, из которых, как заверяли инструктора в кулинарных шоу, можно было приготовить вкуснейшие яства. Яша старался, и пока все касалось разделки и нарезки у него получалось совсем неплохо, а вот дальше все как то быстро и необратимо пошло совсем не так. Ну хоть пригодился его опыт быстрого обезвреживания датчиков дыма, пока кухню Роджерса не затопило водой. Проветрив квартиру и избавившись от следов своего фиаско на кухне, Яша перешел к уборке по всему дому. Это казалось вполне логичным для омеги: мыть пол, вытирать пыль - вот все такое.

После стоя в душе, чтобы смыть пот, Яша убедил себя признать, что все же не готовка и уборка были главными функциями омеги в паре. И ему еще сильно повезло: Стив Роджерс был вполне привлекательным альфой. И хорошим человеком.

К возвращению Стива домой Яша был уже морально и физически готов исполнять роль домашней омеги в паре.

Впрочем, наверно, не стоило забывать, что восприятие Роджерса было многократно улучшено сывороткой, как и его собственное. Едва переступив порог, он чуть шевельнул ноздрями и посмотрел в сторону кухни. Яша напрягся, готовый огрызнуться, что его никогда не учили готовить, прежде чем принять наказание, но взгляд Роджерса уже скользнул дальше, и он вдруг спросил:

\- Ты развесил эстампы?

Такого слова не было в лексиконе Яши, но речь могла идти только об одном. Картинки в рамах стояли у Стива на полу, хотя в стенах были явно для них забиты гвозди. Яша развесил их почти что в произвольном порядке, потому что они мешали ему мыть пол.

\- Ты не говорил, что нельзя, - хмуро ответил он и с вызовом глянул на Роджерса.

\- Так я не против. Я давно собирался, но все руки не доходили, - Роджерс улыбнулся, не так будто ему было весело, а как-то... тепло(?) и поднял две большие коробки в пластиковой сбруе для переноски. - Я купил нам пиццу. Пошли поужинаем.

Его не кормили, если были им недовольны. А значит, он сделал все правильно?

Пицца была горячей и острой, с кусочками мяса и овощей. К тому же есть то же, что ел (куратор? хозяин?) его альфа было уже само по себе приятно. И Колы ему раньше не разрешали пить. Под удивленным взглядом Роджерса, Солдат долго мешал ее ложкой, ожидая, чтобы полопались пузырьки, а потом медленно тянул сладкую, наполненную сахаром жидкость.

После еды Роджерс вымыл руки, дождался, что Солдат сделает тоже самое, а потом сказал:

\- Я купил тебе кое-что.

Кое-что оказалось андроидом Sony Xperia Z2.

\- Это называется сотовый телефон. Представляешь, это такой беспроводной телефон со множеством всяких функций...

\- Я знаю, что это, - как можно мягче перебил его Солдат и не стал озвучивать, что когда в его экипировку стали включать прародителей таких компактных средств связи, Роджерсу еще десять лет оставалось лежать под льдами.

Стив оборвал себя, кивнул и открыл на экране карты. На фоне их дома горели две красные точки.

\- Ясно, - сказал Солдат. - Так ты всегда сможешь знать, где я.

\- Вообще-то, так ты всегда сможешь знать, где я. И связаться со мной в случае необходимости, - ответил Роджерс.

Это было менее логично. Но слышать такое оказалось приятно.

\- Я завел туда мой номер, но в телефоне есть еще масса функций, о которых ты, наверно, знаешь даже лучше меня. В общем, он теперь твой, - Роджерс убрал руки, оставляя Сони в живой ладони Солдата. И мягко добавил: - Я так понимаю, сейчас принято дарить такие подарки.

Подарки. Это Солдат понимал. Незначительные блага или приятные мелочи, за которые ему полагалось испытывать благодарность.

\- Спасибо, - не отрывая взгляда от двух красных точек на карте, пробурчал он.

... И выражать благодарность.

Солдат выдохнул, положил телефон на стол, взял Роджерса за руку и заставил себя улыбнуться ему.

\- Пойдем, - сказал он и повел того в спальню, деловито и целенаправленно раздевая по пути. Роджерс ожидаемо не возражал, даже когда Яша развернул его спиной к кровати и толкнул в грудь, вынуждая упасть на нее.

Яша не был до конца уверен, что план сработает, но попробовать стоило все равно.

Оперативно раздевшись, он наклонился над Роджерсом и осторожно коснулся губами его живота. Мышцы невольно дрогнули в ответ, и запах альфы стал ярче, сильнее, намного гуще.

\- Яша, - произнес Роджерс низко и мягко, с откровенной жаждой физической близости, но ничего не приказал и даже не прикоснулся к нему, показывая, что хочет.

Яша лизнул его под пупком и, хотя Роджерс и был еще в трусах, сам с неожиданной жадностью зарылся лицом ему в пах, втягивая его запах совсем вблизи, пробуя на вкус.

Там Роджерс пах только собой и еще немного самим Яшей. Десятилетия во льду благополучно стерли запах прежней пары, не оставив от него даже тени, а после... после у Роджерса точно никого не было.

У Яши очень давно не случалось партнеров, которые бы не пахли кем-то еще.

А потому он стянул с Роджерса трусы и взял у него в рот.

На самом деле, он ни хера не умел сосать члены. Не то, чтобы он не делал этого, но привычный сценарий был обычно совершенно другим: во время течки его фиксировали (он всегда охотно сам шел на это, зная, что вязка - это единственное лекарство от жжения и тянущей, изматывающей боли в животе) и пригоняли к нему от полудюжины до пары десятков альф. Те быстро заводились от запаха течки и делали свое дело, настолько хорошо, насколько позволяли их ничем не улучшенные организмы. Естественно, вязка происходила в задницу, но обязательно был кто-нибудь слишком молоденький, чтобы дождаться своей очереди, или кто-то, кто торопился уйти со смены, или еще куда. Короче говоря только благодаря этим немногим отщепенцам Яша и мог похвастаться хоть каким-то опытом орального секса.

Не то, чтобы он любил или не любил сам процесс, но Роджерс был очень гармоничный везде. И пах очень приятно. И вздрагивал под Яшей так мощно, первобытно животно, что Зимний Солдат почувствовал, что сам возбуждается.

\- Яша, - позвал Роджерс и сильные пальцы, не выдержав, все же зарылись в волосы у него на затылке, но не толкнули вниз, заставляя заглотить в горло, а, наоборот, оттянули его голову назад. И Яша увидел его лицо. Щекам, ушам и шее вдруг сделалось жарко, и у Роджерса тоже густо покраснели шея и грудь. И не отводя взгляда от глаз Роджерса, Яша намеренно медленно лизнул головку и, обхватив ее губами, всосал внутрь. Чертова натура омеги сама подсказывала, что делать, и судя по тому, как зарычал Роджерс, как напряглись и подобрались под Яшиной ладонью его яйца, он все делал правильно. 

Или все же нет...

\- Яша, все, остановись, перестань, или я сейчас кончу, - торопливо выдохнул Роджерс, и сжав его плечи подтянул Яшу к себе.

Тот не сопротивлялся. Хотя внутри и больно обожгло неизбежностью. Он как раз хотел, чтобы Роджерс кончил ему в рот. Он собственно именно этого и добивался.

То есть, нет, он не планировал отказывать ему в обычном сексе, ни коим образом. Просто... когда он днем справлял свои естественные потребности, а после мыл жопу, природа беспощадно напомнила ему о том, что за полноценную отличную вязку суперсолдат приходится платить даже с его ускоренным темпом регенерации. Конечно же, он знал, что все равно все может к этому прийти (как и вышло), но все же надеялся, что, может быть... может быть, получится избежать анального секса хоть сегодня. Ну, он хотя бы смазал себя, как следует, не полагаясь на удачу и хорошее отношение альфы.

\- Яша, - Роджерс неловко поцеловал его куда-то в подбородок, возвращая к реальности, и прямо глядя в глаза спросил: - Что скажешь насчет того, чтобы ты сверху?

Яша только коротко пожал плечами. Сверху так сверху. В его ситуации у этой позы даже были, пожалуй, свои плюсы. Он смутно помнил, как уже в Штатах, кто-то практиковал с ним секс в этой позиции. Партнер лежал под ним, и, оседлав его бедра, Яша насаживался на него сверху, для равновесия вцепившись в цепи, которыми его руки были притянуты к блоку в потолке. Пожалуй, было даже неплохо. Он мог сам контролировать скорость и глубину, пока партнер не сорвался, не вцепился ему в бедра и не начал вбиваться снизу, но это было, считай, уже перед самой развязкой.

Только надо сесть спиной к Роджерсу. Тот имел привычку наблюдать за лицом Яши во время секса, ему не понравится, если Солдат выдаст мимикой свой дискомфорт. Яша не хотел рисковать.

Он выпрямился над альфой, перекинул одну ногу через его бедра, нашел рукой прижавшийся к животу член Роджерса и направил в себя сзади.

\- Нет, Яша, стой, - руки Роджерса поймали его бедра, не позволяя опуститься. - Ты меня не понял.

Яша обернулся через плечо, сердитый и недовольный. А как еще его можно было понять?

\- Наездница, - хрипло сказал он. - Поза, когда омега сверху. Других я не знаю.

Роджерс умудрился почти не поднимаясь, развернуть его к себе лицом и сам закинуть ноги на его бедра.

\- Тебе, наверно, не стоит пока так сразу после вязки, - ласково, но однозначно произнес он. - Я предлагал тебе трахнуть меня.

\- Это... шутка? - медленно спросил Яша, чудом удержавшись от того, чтобы не спросить: "Роджерс, ты больной?"

\- Это не шутка, - Роджерс нахмурился, но без злости. Скорее с вызовом. Хотя шея и грудь у него все так же шли красными пятнами. - Я совершенно серьезно.

Яша замотал головой. Он не понимал, что происходит.

\- Но я омега, - только и смог произнести он. Хотя какие еще аргументы были здесь нужны?

\- Что не мешает тебе быть мужчиной, - Роджерс вдруг обнял его за талию своими длинными сильными ногами, прижался задницей к паху. Горячий, приятный. Весь светящийся своим белым мраморным телом. Уверенно пахнущий альфой, знающим, чего хочет.

\- Я не умею, - признал Яша.

\- Ничего сложного, - ответил Роджерс и протянул руку. - Передай смазку.

Ведь явно знал, где Яша спрятал ее в ногах кровати.

Яша послушно выудил и вложил в его руку длинный матовый тюбик с анальным гелем, и только молча смотрел, как выдавив щедрую порцию себе в ладонь, Роджерс потянулся пальцами себе между ног, шире развел их, открывая взгляду сжатое нежно-розовое отверстие и, погладив его снаружи, втолкнул внутрь сразу два.

И выдохнул тихо и удовлетворенно, так что Яша невольно оторвался от такого невозможного зрелища и посмотрел ему в лицо. И столкнулся со встречным взглядом из-под припущенных длинных ресниц. Роджерс смотрел спокойно, Роджерс смотрел так, будто бы ничего немыслимого не происходило, так, будто ему нравилось. Роджерс смотрел на него с вызовом.

"Извращенец", - сердито подумал Яша, понимая, что принял этот нелепый вызов. Что не отступит сейчас. Что черт побери, хоть раз в жизни хочет выебать альфу.

Своего альфу.

Стив протянул ему смазку, и Яша, не глядя набрав ее на пальцы, осторожно заменил руку Роджерса своей. Медленно бережно вдавил внутрь средний палец, как делал самому себе, если была возможность. Внутри Роджерс мало отличался на ощупь. Наверное, даже вообще не отличался ничем. И Яша увереннее погладил внутреннюю стенку, ища простату.

Роджерс коротко ахнул, выгнулся на простыне, и его красивый ровный член оставил лужицу предсеменной жидкости на животе. И член Яши дернулся в ответ.

Когда он ввел внутрь второй палец, разрабатывая явно отвыкшие тугие мышцы, Яша наконец понял, на что все это было похоже. На сон. В котором нет логики и вообще никакого смысла в том, что вокруг тебя происходит. Но Роджерс перед ним был очень красивый и пах так одуряюще вкусно, и у него стояло, и он был не против. И Яша решил подчиниться неизъяснимому сюжету сна.

\- Яш, еще один палец, - приказал Стив. - Ты парень немаленький. Давай еще один.

Вводя внутрь Роджерсу третий палец, Яша едва удержался от нервного смеха. Он немаленький парень. Он никогда в жизни не думал о размерах своего члена с такой точки зрения, потому что просто не предполагалось, что он будет этот свой член в кого-то совать.

\- Тшшш, все в порядке, - скользкой ладонью Роджерс провел по его длине, вперед и назад, снова и снова. - Давай, все хорошо. Так хочу тебя.

Яша выдохнул, левой рукой подхватил его под задницу, а правой прижал головку своего члена к анусу Роджерса. И надавил.

О, боже, он знал, как это ощущается изнутри. Знал, как может быть обалденно приятно, и как бывает совершенно наоборот. Он собирался следить за лицом Роджерса, чтобы уловить, что тот чувствует, но...

Он себе просто не представлял, как это ощущается с другой стороны. Тугое упругое тепло обняло его со всех сторон, сжимая и гладя. Так остро сладко приятно мало чертовски мало! Забыв, как дышать, он на пробу качнул бедрами назад-вперед, и погрузился в эту нежную бездну еще глубже. И это было... как будто по нервным окончаниям на его члене, в его паху и вверх, вверх вдруг прокатилась дико яркая радость. И он хотел так еще. Еще и еще. И ему было можно. Ведь можно же? Роджерс не останавливал его. Наоборот, вдруг привлек к себе на грудь, поглаживая по плечам и спине, едва ощутимо подаваясь навстречу.

\- Ты мой хороший, - сказал он. - Хороший, сладкий.

И застонал довольно и искренне на следующем движении.

Кажется, Яша всхлипнул, или захрипел, или издал нутром еще какой-то неподходящий и неподобающий омеге и Зимнему Солдату звук, и вдруг вся власть над его телом, его движениями и ритмом ушла к его члену. И он забился, не пытаясь сдержать себя, купаясь в тепле и ласке, и удовольствии. Жарком, растущем наслаждении, противоестественной, но такой приятной, упоительно необходимой ему прямо сейчас связи.

Яша завыл, не в силах выразить свое удовольствие и ощущение словами, его несло, он тонул. Он хотел тонуть. Хотел захлебнуться. В запахе Роджерса, в руках Роджерса, в неразборчивых ласковых словах Роджерса, в его теле, щедро дающем ему ЭТО.

И Роджерс вдруг стал туго, жадно сжиматься на нем. Так душно и великолепно.

В груди горело, в голове было пусто, и только жаркими короткими частыми ударами расходилось от члена наслаждение. Сметая все на своем пути. Пока вой Яши не перешел в крик. Беспомощный и отчаянный. Почти испуганный и в то же время...

Его вышвырнуло на берег. И вышвырнуло снова. Всем телом. Прямо на Роджерса. В Роджерса. Будто об скалы. Разбивая на кусочки о великолепный нерушимый мрамор его сильного тела. Такого нежного и ласкового внутри. 

Спустя одну короткую вечность Яша поднял левую руку и убрал волосы изо рта.

Адски хотелось пить.

Адски не хотелось двигаться.

Ему было так хорошо. Так противоестественно незамысловато хорошо.

Грудь Роджерса ровно и надежно поднималась под ним. Он пах довольным альфой, получившим свое. Пах удовлетворенным альфой.

Яша не понимал. Но хотя бы в одном он был уверен точно. У него не было узла, который мог бы принудить Роджерса терпеть его близость даже после окончания секса. Осторожно и тихо Яша подался назад, выскользнул и лег рядом с Роджерсом, а не на него.

Тот повернулся к нему и улыбнулся.

\- Понравилось?

\- А как думаешь? - вот черт, ему бы следовало благодарить Роджерса за заботу, за милосердное отношение, да даже за то, что Роджерс извращенец и позволил ему такое, зачем Яша так ответил.

\- Ну, не знаю, кричал ты так, будто тебя убивают. Я чуть не оглох.

\- Ты лучший, - вдруг нашелся, что сказать Яша. - У тебя что-то с головой не в порядке, но ты лучший. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал. И спасибо.

Роджерс вдруг перестал улыбаться, поджал губы и очень серьезно кивнул, принимая его благодарность.

\- Мы теперь пара. Я хочу, чтобы у нас все было по-честному, - сказал он.

Он не сказал: "Как было у нас с Баки". И Яша был благодарен за то, что он не сказал об этом. И без того было понятно, что Стив Капитан Америка Роджерс давал в задницу не в первый раз. И тем более было понятно, кому он мог давать и сохранить об этом светлые воспоминания.

Яша только не понимал, какое место в этой системе координат отводилось ему.


	3. "Я вас слушаю"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Яша думает, что его заставляют позвонить психологу

\- Это Сэм, - говорит Стив.

Яша знает, что это Сэм. Стройный привлекательный парень с веселой улыбкой и цепкими внимательными глазами.

Его запах не так силен и навязчив, хотя он, без сомнения, альфа. Из того современного западного типа альф, которые спят с кем захочется. И не видят проблемы в том, чтобы дать кому-то выебать себя.

Сэм Уилсон явно не против дать Стиву выебать себя. 

Яше все равно. Агенты американской ГИДРы Джек Роллинз и Брок Рамлоу из отряда огневой поддержки оба были альфами. Куда более выраженно брутального типа, чем Сэм. Что не мешало им быть парой. Даже несмотря на то, что явно мешало в сексе. Оба вечно ходили с изгрызанными плечами и шеями. Цапались друг с другом по поводу и без повода, и каждый раз, когда они ссорились, воздух вокруг так и потрескивал от сексуального напряжения и желания.

Сэм Уилсон совсем не такой. Но от этого не легче.

Потому что Яша прекрасно помнит, как вырвал руль у него из рук и как отломал ему крыло и пнул с хеликериера. Ему не жаль. Он работал и делал это с удовольствием и хорошо. За удовольствие надо платить. 

Он просто не ждал, что Стив станет делиться им так скоро... 

Агенты Джек Роллинз и Брок Рамлоу ебали его вместе. Это было не просто. Не потому что они намеренно причиняли ему боль, а потому что их искреннюю жадную страсть друг к другу не так легко было выдержать третьему, оказавшемуся между ними.

\- Привет, - говорит Сэм. - Я купил тебе Данкин Донатс. - И протягивает коробку.

Для Зимнего Солдата его слова пустой звук, но жест подразумевает, что он должен взять то, что ему принесли. Яша смотрит на Стива и, дождавшись его кивка, молча берет коробку.

\- Ешь на здоровье, - говорит Сэм. - Райли обожал Донатс с шоколадным кремом. У него вообще была слабость к шоколаду, похоже, - Сэм улыбается так грустно и нежно, что сразу становится ясно, что кем бы ни был Райли, больше этого Райли нет. - Стив не знал, с какой ты любишь начинкой, поэтому я взял классические. Они всем нравятся.

Зимний Солдат не привык к тому, чтобы ему делали подарки. В особенности те, кого он пытался прикончить. Он правда благодарен. К тому же Сэм - друг Стива.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Солдат.

\- Мясо, - добавляет он через минуту. И в ответ на озадаченный взгляд Сэма поясняет. - Моя любимая начинка - мясо. Или хотя бы вареное яйцо с луком.

\- Ох, боюсь, таких пончиков в Данкин Донатс не делают, - растерянно отвечает Сэм.

Солдат молча берет одно пахнущее ванилью колечко-пирожное с яркой желтой глазурью и кусает от него. На вкус немного похоже на кольцо с творогом, которым один раз угощал его полковник Карпов. Слишком сладко. Но есть можно.

\- Я куплю тебе пироги с мясом. Chebureki, да? Так они называются? - неожиданно говорит Стив, и Солдат понимает, что Стив наблюдал за его лицом все это время. 

Яша из опыта знает, что длинные волосы прекрасно скрывают его красные уши.

\- Чебуреки тоже годятся, - отвечает он. 

\- В моем районе есть русский ресторан, - подхватывает Сэм. - Ничего пафосного. Без икры и медведей. Но думаю, там можно заказать чебуреки. 

Солдату дико от того, что они говорят. Чтобы они замолчали, он, подумав, протягивает Стиву коробку, и тот берет один пончик. Удовлетворенный результатом, Зимний проделывает тот же маневр с Сэмом.

Ни жесты, ни запах Стива не выдают желания секса, а без его разрешения Уилсон не посмеет его тронуть. Яша настолько в этом уверен, настолько распустился за несколько спокойных дней рядом со Стивом, что позволяет себе неосмотрительно расслабиться.

Возомнить себя любимой женой, как любил шутить один из его командиров родом из Средней Азии. 

Когда Роджерс уходит буквально на минуту в уборную, Сэм смотрит на Зимнего совсем другими глазами. Очень серьезно смотрит и достает мобильный. 

\- Знаешь, я не специалист в подобных вещах, - говорит Сэм, и Яша невольно отступает к кухонному острову и напрягается, хотя головой и понимает, что отвечать агрессией на любые действия друга Стива Роджерса просто недопустимо. - Стив, может быть, говорил тебе: я работаю в центре ветеранов, с ребятами, вернувшимися из горячих точек. Правда, среди них почти нет омег. В общем, я подумал и вспомнил о Мари. Она специализируется на работе с теми, кто был в плену и подвергался сексуальному насилию. 

Яша не понимает, при чем здесь телефон. И что от него хочет Уилсон. И какого черта он вообще говорит все это. 

Он просто хочет, чтобы Стив вернулся и разрешил ему выйти из комнаты. 

_Беги, беги, трусливая тварь._

\- Я понимаю, что ты вряд ли согласишься записаться в ее группу. Но я договорился с ней, чтобы ты мог ей позвонить. Если просто захочешь поговорить, - мягко произносит Сэм, и в его голосе звучат какие-то гипнотические интонации, которые Солдат уже раньше слышал и которые слегка пугают его. - Уверен, что она поможет тебе. Вам со Стивом. После того, что тебе пришлось пройти в Рафте. И, я полагаю, раньше. У нее докторская степень по психоанализу.

Яша сглатывает. Теперь он понимает. Доктора никогда не оставят его в покое. 

А Сэм Уилсон заботится о Роджерсе. Он друг Стива и не хочет втягивать его во все это. Потому что капитан Роджерс может разозлиться, что допросы Зимнего Солдата не собираются прекращать. Слово Роджерса, конечно, имеет вес. Но докторов очень много. Так или иначе они доберутся до них. Яша тоже не хочет втягивать Стива в эту грязь. Достаточно того, что тот знает про следы множества меток на его плечах (следы множества вязок на его теле). Яша тоже не хочет, чтобы Роджерс злился. Не хочет создавать для него проблемы.

Яша покорно достает из кармана гладкий черный прямоугольничек мобильника, который капитан Роджерс купил ему, когда у Яши закончилась течка, но Роджерс все равно не отказался от него. Сказал, чтобы Яша всегда мог связаться с ним, если Стива не будет рядом. Стив очень территориальный альфа. Но он может не сомневаться: конечно, Яша сделает все возможное, если его захотят забрать у Роджерса без его согласия, чтобы предотвратить это. И, конечно, он даст Стиву знать. 

Не говоря ни слова, он записывает номер, который диктует Уилсон. 

Они успевают уложиться до возвращения Стива. Стив не злится и не расстроен.

В телефоне Яши теперь два номера. Он выжидает почти двое суток, прежде чем, оставшись один, набирает тот, который не Стива.

\- Я вас слушаю, - отвечает ему женский голос.

Яша молчит. На самом деле, ему нечего ей сказать. 

Она не переспрашивает достаточно долго. И, в конце концов, это становится уже просто глупо. С нее все равно потребуют отчета. А его все равно накажут, что бы он ни сказал. Но какого черта? Какого черта им обязательно лезть к нему еще с этим?

\- Меня… - сухо и зло говорит Яша и слова застревают у него в горле. - Меня никогда никто не насиловал. Вопрос закрыт.

Яша обрывает звонок.

После он несколько часов сидит в ванной на холодном полу в темноте и пытается дышать, пока Стив не забирает его оттуда, не спрашивая ни о чем и не говоря ни слова. 

Проходит ночь, проходит день - Зимнего Солдата не наказывают.

И, возможно, Стив просто не знает, ему не сообщили или не сочли нужным, но он отвозит Яшу в ресторанчик, где готовят сытные мексиканские лепешки. Яша съедает четыре штуки прежде чем ему становится плохо, но Стив не сердится на него, и Яша очень старается сделать ему приятно потом в постели. И ему самому приятно от того, что, кажется, у него хорошо получается. Роджерс им доволен, Роджерс ничего не требует от него.

Спустя несколько дней, решившись, Яша снова набирает тот номер.

\- Я вас слушаю, - говорит женский голос.

\- Я серьезно, - с наездом произносит Яша. - Мисс… миссис… не знаю, кто вы там. Вероятнее всего, бета. 

Все врачи, которые работали с ним были бетами. Но если уж она отвечает за вопросы секса, должна была читать где-то в книжках, почему омеги так ведут себя в течке.

\- Это правда, - Яша напрягает челюсть и прижимается лбом к стене. - Пока омегу не выебут, это такая боль, что перетерпеть ее почти невозможно. Я не шучу. Мисс… миссис… когда я впервые потек, я думал, что на последней тренировке мне повредили нутро. Больше всего на свете мы боялись врачей, но я сам приполз к доктору, согласный пойти под нож, лишь бы боль прекратилась. Согласный на все. Врач-бета осмотрел меня, очень удивился, а потом потрепал меня по щеке и привел одного из альф, из охраны, чтобы тот выебал меня. Мисс… миссис… вы не представляете, как я был благодарен им обоим. 

Яша замолкает, заметив, что поверхностно дышит. Почему? Это было так давно. Он уже тысячу раз забывал об этом. Эти воспоминания не из тех, которыми он хоть сколько-нибудь дорожит. Почему говорить об этом ощущается так же, как наносить удары живой рукой, когда она ощутимо помята и на мышцах расплываются гематомы.

Он помнит, как нахмурился врач, когда спустя несколько месяцев ему притащили Яшу после очередной тренировки с кровотечением из задницы и подозрением на разрыв кишечника или диарею. Врач умолчал о том, что у него был выкидыш, и сказал самому Яше, что омеги его возраста беременеют исключительно редко. Практически никогда. 

\- Мисс… миссис… тот врач два года скрывал мой определившийся второй пол от командира группы. Тот недолюбливал женщин, омег, штатских, очкариков, азиатов, евреев, продавцов, таксистов, бухгалтеров, тех, у кого нет проблем с обонянием… Ну, почти всех, думаю. Сложный был человек, мисс. Хотя и отличный тренер. Строгий, но справедливый. Но он бы меня не пощадил. 

Яша не помнит ни лица, ни фигуры командира их группы. Ни имени, ни звания. Только смятый в лепешку кривой нос и вдавленную внутрь переносицу. И запах немолодого, но еще очень сильного, хотя и потрепанного альфы. 

Яша боялся его до заикания и нервных судорог. Дважды попадал в госпиталь после его особенно удачных затрещин. Но, несмотря на это, пока остальные курсанты в казарме еще не достигли периода полового созревания, все равно воровал его полотенца и поношенные рубашки и прятал их под матрасом, чтобы дышать его запахом.

\- Когда он узнал, он, конечно, все равно был в бешенстве. Но почти в то же время сразу у нескольких из альф моей группы у одного за другим начался первый гон. Тут я ему и пригодился. Он привел всех нас ночью в закрытый изолированный зал и сказал им драться друг с другом хоть до смерти, потому что омегу получит только тот, кто порвет всех остальных.

Губы Яши сами собой складываются в улыбку. Тогда у него не было течки. Но шесть альф дрались в кровь за право обладать им. Это было, наверно, совсем примитивно и по-животному, но стоило ли удивляться тому, что когда угрюмый суровый татарин Тимур стал швырять остальных альф налево и направо, глупое сердце Яши застучало быстро-быстро. Он потек и влюбился бестолково и без единой мысли, как кошка. Лизал лицо и шею Тимура, когда тот, наконец, получил его. Жадно притягивал к себе ногами. Купался в его запахе. Смотрел, как на луну, солнце и звезды вместе взятые и только в ушах счастливо шумело от ликования и восторга. 

После он сам показал Тимуру, куда его бить, чтоб спровоцировать выкидыш. 

Они почти не разговаривали друг с другом, но Яша чувствовал запах этого альфы за десятки метров, улавливал его настроение по малейшему наклону бровей, слушался во всем, тек патокой, смеялся и нежился, давал ему так часто, как только позволял насыщенный график их непрерывной боевой подготовки. Ходил рядом с ним гордый, как королева со своим королем, чувствуя злые завистливые взгляды, которыми сверлили Тимура другие альфы. 

Первая любовь Яши была красивой, как сказка, жаркой, как пекло, и короткой, как магаданская весна. 

Потому что когда у Яши пришла следующая по счету течка, гон Тимура не совпал с ней по времени, и их куратор бросил его к другим альфам, стоявшим на пороге собственного гона. Яша был против, тогда он единственный в своей жизни раз дрался за свою честь, долгими протяжными криками звал свою пару на помощь. Тимур пришел... и помог остальным держать его. И Яша... им покорился. Ему все равно нужна была вязка. И было, в сущности, уже и не важно с кем.

Так Яшу впервые предал тот, кого он любил. 

Их было потом еще так много.

Тимур погиб где-то на Ближнем Востоке, когда им было лет по семнадцать-  
восемнадцать. Яша не узнавал. Он не стремился знать. Его Тимур умер задолго до этого. 

Поняв, что молчит уже слишком долго. Яша положит трубку. 

А потом перемоет всю посуду в доме Роджерса. Несколько раз. 

Ночью, лежа рядом со спящим Стивом, Яша будет смотреть в окно, пока у него не заболят глаза.

Потом, бесшумный, как уличная кошка, Яша выберется на крышу, свесит ноги вниз. Город вокруг будет спать. Обжигая яркими цветами глаза просияет в темноте экран телефона.

\- Да, я вас слушаю, - неотчетливо произнесет в трубке женский голос.

\- Он был прав, - не здороваясь, скажет в трубку Яша. - Мой куратор, тот который презирал омег. Он был прав. Он говорил, что мужчины-омеги - это ошибка природы, как летучие рыбы, двухголовые змеи, пятиногие собаки. Трусливым и ленивым омегам не положено рождаться мужчинами. Миссис… во всем интернате кроме меня было еще шесть омег. Все очень разные. Но все слабее, чем альфы. А я не был слабее. Даже в этом я vyebnulsya зачем-то, - Яша фыркнет. - Ближе к выпуску, обучив нас всему, они стали стравливать нас друг с другом. Естественный отбор. Все такое. В итоге осталось меньше двадцати человек. Никто не ожидал, что я окажусь в их числе. На мне уже тогда крепко стояло клеймо шлюхи. Но, знаете, мисс… миссис… пока вокруг были такие же Зимние курсанты, как я, они хотя бы трахали меня так, как мне надо. Из обычных людей меня уже редко кто мог насытить в одиночку. В течку, я имею в виду. Обычно-то я не прихотлив. 

На самом деле, конечно, случалось и такое. И в трех случаях из пяти глупый Яша, конечно, влюблялся. Надеялся на что-то, безмозглый жалкий омежка, насмешкой судьбы буквально за три года оставшийся единственным выжившим Зимним Солдатом из всего проекта. 

Как ни нелепо звучит, в ГИДРе тоже хватало долбоебов: к тому моменту они умудрились потерять рабочую формулу сыворотки, а восстановить ее не так и не сумели. 

Впрочем, в то время человечество доросло до эпохи Великих Прорывов. Гагарин полетел в космос. Жак-Ив Кусто совершил свою подводную одиссею. В ГИДРе отказались от идеи массового производства солдат и увлеклись девайсами: криокамерой, креслом шоковой электротерапии для стирания памяти. 

Хотя, может быть, это было не так уж и плохо. 

Учитывая то, что в шестьдесят седьмом в Боливии он потерял левую руку. ГИДРА заменила ее протезом, обращаясь с ним в сто раз бережней, чем пока в живых оставались другие Зимние Солдаты. В юности его бы, скорее всего, бросили умирать или просто пристрелили, чтобы не сломался под пытками, попади он в руки врага.

Впрочем, примерно тогда же Яша, имя которого к тому времени уже успело отмереть за ненадобностью, полностью сменившись словосочетанием “Зимний Солдат”, окончательно смирился с тем, что предают не только альфы, и даже не только люди. Предают целые государства. Предают своих же, вступая в немыслимые противоестественные союзы с противниками, ради мелочных и постыдных целей. Жертвуют героями, символами, легендами. Будто существовать не могут рядом с великим.

Врагами легко могли оказаться те, кто сжимал твое плечо с ласковой улыбкой: “Сынок”. Враги были вокруг него.

Даже однорукий Яша неистово сопротивлялся своим же, пока не понял, что его тащат в кресло с электрошоком. И подчинился, острее всего мечтая забыть все, что он видел и все что понял.

Забыть о том, что все вокруг предатели и враги.

Но доктора мисс… миссис... ведь интересовало совсем не это.

\- Кубинские альфы - это нечто, мисс, - стараясь дышать носом, как можно спокойнее говорит Яша. - Определенно, кубинцы - моя страсть. Хотя и не все, конечно. Спокойной ночи, мисс.

В следующий раз набрать номер мисс… миссис Мари уже намного легче.

\- Я вас слушаю, - мягко отвечает она.

\- Доброе утро. Я… извините меня, мисс. Представляю, каково вам слушать всю эту грязь. Но надо значит надо. - Он сидит на полу с закрытыми глазами, обнимая себя руками и прижав плечом трубку к уху. - Я понимаю, омегам положено быть в паре. Рожать от своей альфы детей. Любить их, растить. Иначе в чем смысл? Если пары не будет, они неизбежно пойдут по рукам. Омега… человек просто не может… не может один все время.

Хотя у него даже статуса человеческого существа потом не было. Наверное, и статуса живой твари. Перешел в категорию движимого имущества. Даже смешно подумать: кураторы исправно передавали друг другу его коды, тех.спецификации к креслу и криокамере, но его течки каждый раз были им как снег на голову. Хотя, возможно, ему не говорили всей правды, учитывая то, что бить его в брюхо после и иногда даже в процессе вязки они никогда не забывали.

\- Я ненавижу холод, мисс, - говорит Яша. - Наверно, я соблазнял кураторов. Я не помню. Меня стали стирать по какой-то новой программе, только верхний слой памяти. Последние дни, текущие миссии. Я не знаю, сколько и с кем я спал. Но, уверен, меня не принуждали. Мисс… миссис… всякое было, но не в этом смысле.

Капитан Роджерс все же покупает ему чебуреки. Он удивительно честный для американца. Держит свое слово. До сих пор так ни разу не поднял на Яшу руку. Даже если тот не хочет с ним разговаривать, не отвечает, что с ним не так, не дает касаться себя. Роджерс ни на кого не похож. Во всяком случае, в жизни Яши таких точно не было.

Яша остро хочет остаться его парой.

Смешно сказать.

Навсегда.

Безмозглый трусливый омега.

\- Я вас слушаю, - говорит мягкий голос в трубке.

\- Вы - американцы - все такие уроды, - Яша в хорошем настроении и буквально чувствует, как игриво звучит его голос. - Шучу, конечно. Такие же, как все. Как везде. Ничего нового.

Первые годы в Штатах он вел себя, как придурок. Бросался на всех, диковал. Издевался над кураторами, не желая реагировать на английскую речь. Пирс быстро вправил ему мозги, когда возглавил американское отделение, но помотать им нервы Яша успел изрядно. Ничего от этого не выиграл, только потерял, но какая разница?

Пирса он опасался. Отучился верить тем, кто притворялся, будто видит в нем человека. Отучился верить в идеи. Отучился верить чему-либо, кроме запаха. Пах Пирс пугающе. Не альфой, не человеком даже, наверно. Он пах ГИДРОЙ. Он мнил себя ГИДРОЙ. 

Впрочем, сам Яша, наверно, тогда тоже был ГИДРОЙ. Только пах все так же, как и раньше, омегой.

Все так же неуловимо терял контроль от запаха альф из группы огневой поддержки. Их пота, их адреналина. Упакованный с ног до головы в тяжелый кевлар, сам не чувствовал, как начинает красоваться, играть всем своим глупым телом, показывать себя. Даже не замечал, как это делал. 

\- Не помню, чтобы меня вязали насильно. Как вы это себе представляете? В ГИДРЕ не столько кадров, чтобы разбрасываться ими пачками. Может, и было пару раз в качестве наказания, я точно не помню…

Откуда-то же он знал, что так делается?

\- Я не могу. Я занята сейчас, - внезапно и от того особенно шокирующе звучит вдруг из трубки женский голос. - У меня очень важный разговор. 

Яша смотрит на светящийся экран будто громом пораженный. 

\- Яша? - осторожно зовет из трубки все тот же голос. - Яша, я тебя слушаю.

Он кладет трубку. 

Больше он не наберет этот номер.


End file.
